


Have faith, Sam

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer's Cage, One Shot, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Michael tried to help Sam following the Darkness' release?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have faith, Sam

Michael could see from where he was sitting, curled up in a corner, the way Lucifer had his hands pressed against the cracks in one of the walls of the cage. He could see, what he was doing, and Michael didn't like it.

The rise of their aunt shook the cage violently, leaving cracks otherwise not possible unless by the hand of He who created this prison. Michael was not joyous, there was little happiness to be felt after seemingly centuries of imprisonment. The damage did not provide a means of escape either, and even in his degraded state, Michael could see no change in his cruel fate.

Lucifer, plotting and patient as always, was gleeful over the new development. Instead of feeling horrified over the return of the world's most terrifying force, an almost face-splitting grin appeared on the archangel's face as he quickly took advantage of the small cracks.

Just now, actually, did Michael realize that Lucifer need not to leave the cage to communicate with the world. The cracks gave Lucifer the ability to finally reach out and see the world for what it has become. Tiny portions of his grace could be forced out, and provide Lucifer with a window.

This fact terrified Michael nearly more than their aunt's arrival did.

Weakened both emotionally and physically by the sense of abandonment, Michael had only been able to half-watch the other lean against the wall and focus. Simply by looking, he could not tell what exactly Lucifer was doing, how he was affecting the outside world, but words spoken by Lucifer himself explained enough.

"Sam is coming home, very soon."

Hearing these words revealed to Michael that Lucifer was sending Sam visions, the most likely tool to use for luring the Winchester back to Hell. One of the perks of visions was that one could hide behind the guise of someone else, fake the identity of the sender.

Who with such power would Sam trust the most?

Realization did not take long to dawn on him. It was not a pleasant answer, but Michael did not show his displeasure. Rather, he sat still and made random noises until he could accumulate enough will power and strength to follow Lucifer's lead, and send his own visions, but for a very different reason.

As Lucifer moved away from the wall in order to recharge, Michael did what he's been automatically doing for a long while now.

He sang.

Michael picked a song listed as one of Adam's least favorites, with a reason for being annoying, and sang as loud as he could. Lucifer, as always, moved as far away as possible from his sick brother and covered his ears, back turned to keep out the lame 80s music.

Michael continued singing, while carefully inching towards a nearby crack. He sat himself in front of it and placed both hands upon it. He sang and sang, nearly putting himself on auto-pilot as he drove his consciousness through the tiny pathway.

Michael searched for Sam, and to his fortune, he found the hunter asleep.

* * *

If there was a clear difference between the Winchester brothers, it was their degree of faith. Dean was never a believer of angels, which was ironic, considering how much attention the angels - and he - put into the hunter. It was Sam, though, who sent Heaven prayers on a daily basis.

He was a strong believer, and even as he grew older, Sam continued to believe angels were real, and mostly to his dismay, they truly were. If Sam believed so heavily in angels, then Sam was definitely a believer in God.

God, as Michael learned, favored the Winchesters above him and Lucifer. It was the truth, and to his own amazement, this truth would assist him in guiding Sam toward the right path.

There was no need for Sam to suffer at the hands of Lucifer anymore.

Lucifer was a monster, that much was clear, and Sam had long been freed from this monster's clutches, he need not return to such a nightmare. Michael was going to save him, in the best way he could think of, and for the sake of the greater good.

Under a dark sky, inside a well-loved 1967 Chevrolet Impala, the music Someday Soon was playing. It was, besides the faint roar of the car's engine, the only sound that could be heard. Resting against the window of the front passenger seat, was Sam Winchester.

A young man was driving the Impala, his green eyes firm on the road but his attention solely on the taller person next to him. With enough focus, he managed to make the person stir.

Mountains of guilt and exhaustion were what put Sam to sleep, and it was almost regrettable having to wake him up.

"What are you listening to?" were Sam's first words.

To be honest, Michael had long lost faith in God, but he did not want the same to apply to Sam. There was a devastating force living amongst him and his kind. He needed to carry as much faith as he could, and what better way to enforce this than to be the God Sam always wanted...the father Sam always wanted.

The father _Michael_ always wanted.

Hopefully, by wearing John's face, he could ease the weariness in Sam's heart.

"Your mom used to love this song."

Wide eyes stared at him from across, an intense mixture of disbelief and horror filled those emerald orbs. In a breathless voice, Sam uttered, "Dad?" and the dream was set.

The smile Michael gave him, was one of pure endearment.

* * *

Michael was pulled back from the vision through a bright flash of light, and a hand upon his throat. Lucifer was glaring at him with a half-pitiful smile, an inch away from his face.

"How dare you mess with my toys, Mikey." His voice was anything but playful. "It seems I need to punish you some more."

For the first time in a long while, Michael did not fear the torture. So be it, should Lucifer win Sam's trust and drag the boy back here, at least Michael had made the effort to try and help Sam, Earth's hero. It may not have been enough, it could never be with how weak he was, but at least he tried to repent.

He did nothing during the time they were in the cage together, but now that's changed.

'Have faith, Sam.'

Michael pleaded to himself, as a sharp razor came into view.

 

**Author's Note:**

> By this point, I'm almost wholly convinced the Young John vision was from God. However, I wrote this to ease my former hope that it was in fact, Michael. Again, I hope you readers enjoyed. 
> 
> Also, I wouldn't mind some help with the grammar or tense here, anyone?


End file.
